


The Fire is so Delightful

by phoenixnz



Series: Smallville Christmas [19]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixnz/pseuds/phoenixnz
Summary: It's late and it's snowing
Series: Smallville Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049984
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Fire is so Delightful

The house looked to be quiet as she stopped the car in the driveway and opened the door before turning to her companion.

“I think the coast is clear,” she said.

He frowned at her. “Are you sure? What about …”

“It’s freezing out there. You really want to sit out in the cold worrying about …”

As if to emphasise her point, a cold wind suddenly blew, making him shiver. “No, you’re right. Okay, let’s go then.”

She got out. He followed her at a quick pace, clearly eager to get in out of the icy conditions. It had been snowing on and off all day, which was unsurprising, given it was just a few days until Christmas. Lately it had begun snowing earlier and earlier in winter which the country’s scientists put down to climate change. Although a certain person would disagree, she thought. He seemed to like blaming a particular individual. 

She paused for a moment to stand back and look at the house. A lot had changed growing up, but this was something that had remained constant. It had almost been sold once, but the buyer had backed out at the last minute. Something to do with the world ending. 

She snickered lightly. There were always various crises that were ‘world-ending’ but they always somehow managed to stop it. 

Beside her, her companion shivered and groaned. 

“Keep your voice down,” she admonished. “They’ll probably be in bed by now. I don’t want to wake them up.”

“Or you don’t want to get caught,” he said, nudging her. 

“Well, that, too.”

They made their way quietly to the house. She took out her keys and unlocked the door. The house was warm as they stepped inside, shaking the snow off their boots. There was a glow coming from somewhere. 

Thinking she should check the main room to make sure everything was okay she went into the living room. 

“I can’t believe you two!” 

The couple on the couch looked up at her. They were sitting together, cuddled up close, arms around each other. The fire was burning merrily in the fireplace, adding a glow to their faces. It was abundantly clear what they’d been doing. She could see buttons undone and clothes askew. 

“I thought you’d be in bed by now. It’s after midnight.”

They looked at each other before smirking at her. 

“What’s wrong with it?”

She glared. “You’re old. And it’s … icky.”

“Hear that, Smallville? Our kid seems to think we should be ready for the retirement home.”

“I didn’t say that, Mom!”

Her father just smirked at her. “We’re not the ones out past curfew, Lara,” he replied. He looked beyond her at her companion. “Trying to sneak in your boyfriend as well.”

“Studying, Daddy. We’re studying.”

Her parents exchanged knowing looks. “Yeah, that’s what I used to tell your Grandpa when I was sixteen,” her mother replied. “That excuse would work so much better if school wasn’t out.”

“How do you know I don’t have a test coming up when school starts up again?” she returned.

Her father shot her a meaningful look. Oh yeah, she thought. Because he’s Superman. Not to mention her mother was a Pulitzer prize-winning journalist. There was no way she could ever fool her parents. 

Zach sighed. “Uh, maybe I should just go home,” he said. “Sorry, Mr and Mrs Kent.”

“Don’t worry about it, Zach,” Lara’s mother replied. “We know how ‘persuasive’ our daughter can be.” 

He nodded and went to the door. “Um, I guess I’ll talk to you later, Lara,” he said, blushing hotly. 

“Better make that after Christmas, Zach,” Lara’s father told him. “She’ll be grounded until at least the New Year.”

“But that’s not fair!” Lara complained as her boyfriend left. 

“Fair schmair,” her mom replied. “You broke the rules, kiddo.”

Lara huffed. “Fine! I guess I’ll go up to bed then. As you were!”

Lois watched her daughter trudge up the stairs, complaining all the way. She turned back to her husband. 

“Now, where were we, Smallville?”

He pulled her down so she could lay on top of him. “Right about here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make the characters a surprise, but there are obvious hints. Prompt is cuddling by the fire.


End file.
